The present invention relates to a decorative sheet having a high gloss feeling which is excellent in a specularity and an oil base ink erasability on a surface and inhibited in a slippiness (hereinafter referred to as a slippiness) of a plate processed to a decorative plate and which has an ionizing radiation-curable resin in a surface protective layer and a decorative plate prepared by bonding the above decorative sheet on a substrate.